The Years After
by why-I-read
Summary: Hermione, and Ron could relax. With two kids, their days of fighting evil wizards were over, or so they thouhgt! When they receive an urgent owl from Hogwarts, saying that their daughter Rose, Harrys son Albus, and one other child have been kidnapped, the trio is united, to fight the forces of evil. But this time, things are different. With help from old enemies, and betrayal from
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I'm really excited for this story, and I hope you all enjoy it! Now seeing as I'm not British (sadly) I won't be using any British slang, other than "Bloody hell" and "mate", sorry! Also is I make any mistakes in the facts, please call me on it, I haven't read the books in a while. So please comment with feedback, it would be really helpful for me, so I can see how you like the book! _

**_Disclaimer: I own none of this, all if it belongs to J.K. Rowling. _**

_Enjoy! :*_

_~Tay_

Hermione Weasley took one last look in the mirror, as she headed into their room. She shot a disapproving look towards the mass of sheets that were piled on their bed, which was the sources of the snores that filled the room. She sighed as she continued her fruitless attempts to wake up her sleeping husband.

"Ron, come on wake up! We have 15 minutes to get to the train." Which was a lie of course Hermione would never let her and family be that late! "RONALD WEASLEY! Wake up! Please" she cried as she tugged at the blankets, only to have them pulled in the other direction.

She sighed again, looking at the clock, if he didn't wake up soon then they _would _be late! Desperate times called for desperate measures. Hermione pulled out her wand from her back pocket, pointing it at the mound of sheets. "Aguamenti." She called as a blast of water sprang from her wand, soaking their bed entirely.

That got Ron up. He screamed and fought against the soggy jungle of blankets that were wrapped around him, when he successfully got untangled, he flung himself out of bed, tripping over his pile of clothes that he left there last night, catapulting himself on to Hermione, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Hermione was in stitches laughing at Ron. "You…..should have…seen your…..face!" she sputtered out between fits of giggles. Ron's ears turned pink, and he muttered something under his breath. Ron decided to stop his giggling wife, he kissed her along her collar-bone, trailing his kisses up her neck. Hermione breath hitched in her throat, the giggles came to a stop, as he continued his kisses along her jaw line.

All thoughts of continuing what they were doing were stopped as both of their children came running into their room, wands in hand. "Mum, Dad! Are you okay?" Rose asked, looking around the room, when she spotted her parents laying on the floor. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her brother out of the room slowly. "umm..sorry..we'll.." Before she could finish Hermione pushed Ron off of her, straightening out her skirt.

She walked towards her children, ushering them out of the room "Come on, you need to get ready! You have a big day today Hugo!" she followed her children out into the hall, poking her head back into their room. "Love, work on this." She said, implying the soaking bed, and wet sheets that were thrown along the floor.

Ron sighed, and grabbed his wand from his night stand table, where a picture of him and his brothers, Ginny, and his parent, sat. He smiled at the absolute disarray of it, that's why it was his favourite, because it showed exactly what type of family he had. Ginny was rolling her eyes, Fred and George had set off some fireworks, so they were exploding in the back ground, his Mum was yelling at them, and his dad was trying to calm his mum down, Bill was facing the opposite direction talking with Fleur who wasn't in the picture, and Charlie was hitting Ron in the back of the head, and Ron was turned around yelling at him.

Right beside that was a picture of Hermione and him at their wedding day, and beside that was a picture of Hugo, and Rose. Ron shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. "Tergeo." He called and the water disappeared from the bed, and sheets, leaving them dry and fluffy. He then grabbed the sheets, placing them on the bed, arranging them in the way he knew Hermione liked.

oooOOOooo

"RONALD!" Hermione called from the car. She rolled her eyes at her husband, as she watched him in the rearview mirror, walk out the door, and to the car. He opened the door, and slid into the driver's seat. Hermione shot him a look, "We're going to be late!" Ron rolled him eyes, glancing at his kids, who were doing the same, a smiled crept on to his face.

"Yes love." He agreed with her, as he pulled the car out of the drive way. Hermione pursed her lips, crossing her arms, "Just because you agree with me, isn't going to get us to Kings Cross on time!" she said pointedly. Ron just chuckled, and continued driving.

When they reached Kings Cross Station, Hermione ushered her kids quickly out of the car, and on their way to get a trolley. Ron grabbed their trunks, and their owl, and cat. They walked altogether to 9 ¾ platform. Searching the crowd for the familiar faces of Harry, Ginny, and the kids. When they spotted them, Rose and Hugo took off like a shot, running over to talk to Lily, James, and Albus. Hermione and Ron followed behind, greeting Harry and Ginny.

"Can you believe that was us?" Ginny asked looking over at their children who had formed a small group. Ron snorted "That sure wasn't you, you were too busy crying because you could got to Hogwarts with us!"

Ginny shot a death glare at her older brother, reaching for her wand, but Harry grabbed her arm, "Lets have one day where Ron isn't getting hexed, okay?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes "He wouldn't get hexed so much, if he wasn't such a…" Ginny didn't get to finish, seeing as Lily had walked over to ask her mother something, Ginny turned away to attend to her daughter. As the conductor called for final boarding.

Hermione turned to her son, "Remember, Albus and James are there if you need anything, and so is Rose. Please write to us every week!" she pulled her son into a big, kissing him on the check, ignoring his cringe.

She then turned to Rose "Watch out for your brother love, and write to us when you can!" she kissed her daughter on the check, and she bolted on to the train, disappearing into the crowd of students. Hermione searched the windows, and saw her sitting with the Potters, and Draco's son, who looked awkward sitting with the Potters, she watched as he inched closer to her daughter. She prayed that Ron would see them together, because she didn't think she could stop him. She looked over and saw Ron talking to Hugo, she smiled at the sight of them. And turned away giving them some privacy.

"Hugo, you don't have to write to us _everyday_, just when you can. And please don't try to get yourself killed, have a normal first year!" Ron said awkwardly. Hugo gave his dad a look, "You know, you aren't very good at giving advice" he said, sounding a lot like his mother.

Ron sighed, dropping his hand from his son's shoulder. "Thank you", He stepped away from his son, as he ran into the sea of students making his way on to the train. Ron walked up to his wife, slipping his arm around her waist, as she leaned into him. "And they're gone" she said, a tear made its way down her check, as the train whistled, and started to leave the station. She smiled and waved, as did Ron, as she saw Hugo poke his head out the window, and wave to them.

"Okay love, we should go." Ron said pulling Hermione towards the exit.

oooOOOooo

"Ron?" Hermione called from her spot on the couch, where she was reading a book.

"Yes?" he called coming out of the kitchen, with a sandwich in him hand.

"They're gone, we have the house to ourselves, until Christmas."

"Well, yeah, but we're at work most of the day so the house will be empty….." Ron trailed off not understanding what she was getting at. Then his eyes widened, "oh…. Then we will be alone?" he asked. Hermione smiled, placing her book on the coffee table, as Ron leaped over the coffee table, landing in the spot beside her.

oooOOOooo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely! **

**Tay**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this…sadly… all credit goes to Jo! The Queen of our generation! **

"Rose! Come sit with me!" Scorpius called out to Rose as she walked on the train. She looked up at him, he had grown over the summer, and he was at least a head taller than her. His white blonde hair was longer, hanging in his eyes, which was probably against his fathers will. She smiled at him, making her way over to their usual compartment, with a window that faced the platform. Sitting there were her cousins James and Albus. She took a seat across for them, beside Scorpius.

"Why must he sit with us?" James asked, Rose shot him a murderous look, silencing him immediately. "I'm just saying he would probably rather sit with his Slytherin friends…"

Scorpius just stared at his shoes, fiddling with a loose string on his jumper. "Honestly James! It's been 2 years! Get over it!" Albus snapped at his older brother. Their first year at Hogwarts, Scorpius had caught James out of bed at night, which cost Gryffindor 15 house points…James was a little bitter about it.

James just turned around, muttering something under his breath. The train whistled, puffing a burst of smoke as their compartment door slid open. In walking Hugo and Lily, James rolled his eyes and groaned. "You are not sitting in here!" He scoffed at his sister. Lily just rolled her eyes, pulling Hugo into their compartment. Scorpius looked around, his eyes locked with Rose, who smiled at him.

"Well it looks fairly full in here, so I guess I'll see you lot when we get to Hogwarts." Said Scorpius as he got up to leave.

"Well no its fine, you can stay!" Rose called out. She just wanted to spend _some_ time with him before they got to school, and were wrapped up in their studies.

Scorpius smiled. "No, it's alright. I think it would be better if I left." And with that, he was gone.

Rose glared at James, who just shrugged his shoulders. She slumped into her seat, crossing her arm. The rest of the ride was horribly quiet, and her fowl temper hung in the air.

oooOOOooo

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade Rose was the first one out, searching for Scorpius. Not even flinching when James called after her about meeting up with her "boyfriend." It was horrible pathetic that James thought she couldn't have friends that were boys without them having some sort of romantic nexus.

Her mother's best friends were boys, true she ended up marring one of them. But none the less, they were still boys. And Rose was positive she wouldn't fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy! First off he was her best friend, and knew more about her than anyone on this planet. And it would kill her to lose him, if it were to end badly. Secondly she was pretty sure if her father found out he would have an aneurism.

She saw his blonde hair, and bolted in his direction. Which was rather hard to do carrying her trunk. He smiled as she approached, then she tripped on the corner of her new robes. Her trunk went flying, and Rose plummeted towards the ground, taking Scorpius down with her.

Rose was beyond embarrassed, her face was scarlet, and she wanted to disappear right then and there. She felt the ground rumble underneath her, and realized that it was Scorpius, and he was laughing at her. She scrambled from him, bolting around to get her things back into her trunk, very aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh come on Rosie! Don't be so embarrassed, it could have happened to anyone!" Scorpius said, as he helped her pack up her things. Ushering her towards the carriages.

She shrugged, her face a deep shade of red. "Oh wait!" Her eyes widened. "Hugo and Lily! I promised Mum, and Aunt Gin that I would make sure they got to the castle okay!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Isn't that Hagrid's job?"

Rose shot him a look. "Have you met my mother?"

oooOOOooo

"HAROLD LETS GO!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. They were meeting up with Ron, and Hermione at 7, and it was already 6:45. Hermione was going to kill them if they were late again.

"I'm here! We are leaving now." Said Harry, running down the stairs, tie crooked, and attempting to tame his hair. Ginny laughed, fixing his tie, and messing up his hair again. He grinned at her, his skin crinkled around his eyes, and his forehead. Seeing this reminded Ginny that they were getting older, they had three children, and so many memories. This made her smile, pecking him on the lips, pulling him out to the car.

The drive to the muggle restaurant was bitter-sweet. They started shouting out remember-whens, laughing and tearing up a bit. When they arrived they were greeted by a smiling Hermione, and Ron, seated at a table tucked in the corner if the restaurant. They sat down and started up conversation immediately. Hermione had gotten a promotion at her job, and Ron and Harry had just started a new top-secret mission. Now Ginny had started coaching the Quidditch team she had played on for years. So they had a lot to talk about.

Right before their dessert was delivered to them, a rabbit patronus materialized in front of Hermione's face.

"Please Hermione! Come here quickly! Please!" Luna's airy voice sounded distressed. They all looked at each other.

"Mione, you have to go, she sounded really upset!" Ron stated. Hermione nodded, apologizing for having to cut dinner short. Running out side to aparate without any muggles noticing.

She paused at the door, looking at Ron, "I love you." He smiled knowing that their love was as strong as it was 20 years ago, "I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter series! :'( it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling !**

**Chapter Three: I Have a Dream **

"Rose? What are you doing?" Scorpius was awoken by the sound of his dorm room door opening. Rose entered, still in her night-gown, her fiery red hair pulled back into a tight braid.

"I came to see you," she said slyly, slipping into the bed next to him. Scorpius scooted over to make room for her small frame.

"Wow, how bold of you." Scorpius smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "How did you get down here?"

Rose hit the end of Scorpius' nose teasingly, casting a silencing spell around the bed. "Why? Don't you want me here?" she asked in mock anger, tucking her wand away. "Fine, I'll just leave and face the threat of getting caught, and sent to Azkaban! Or what if Al wakes up, what would me say!" they both glanced over at her sleeping cousin.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "And award for most dramatic statement of the day goes to…Rose Weasley! Congratulations!" He deadpanned.

Rose laughed, as the moonlight from the window poured down on her. A halo of small curls had popped out of her braid, making her look like a goddess. Scorpius never realized how beautiful she is. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips, as she caught Scorpius staring at her. He leaned in closer to her she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. He closed the gap between them, planting his lips on hers. She responded right away, pressing against him feverishly.

Then as always she took control, prying at Scorpius' lips. Not that he was complaining, or anything. Scorpius pulled back for a breath, "My father will definitely not be hearing about this!" he muttered, having heard stories of his father pathetic comebacks.

Rose laughed, and leaning in to kiss him again, but pushed him out of bed. His head hit the floor and his eyes flew open, sunlight was pouring in the window, and the cackling laugh of Albus Potter sounded through the dorm room.

"_It was all a dream…A DREAM?" _But why on earth would he dream about his best friend, he didn't like her that way, right?

"Come on Blondie, we're going to be late for potions," Albus said throwing his robes at him "We have it with Ravenclaw, and Rose will kill us if we're late again."

oooOOOooo

_POP_. The sound of apperation echoed through the silent house. Hermione walked up the dark stairs, and glanced into their room.

"Ron?" she asked perplexed "what on earth are you doing!" Ron glanced up at her from his book, his shirt was off and he was tucked into the sheets. He looked startled, and dropped the book immediately.

"umm… I.. nothing!" he stumbled over his words, trying to hide the book.

"Don't try and hide that from me Ronald I saw the cover! I should tell you mother, see what she has to say about that!" Hermione said jumping on to the bed beside him. Ron's ears turned a lovely shade of red, making Hermione giggle.

"What, what are you talking about… I was just brushing up on my Hogwarts history." Hermione just shook her head, crawling over to him.

"Nope, I saw you Ronald Weasley! You can't fool me; I'm the brightest witch of my age! Remember?"

"Hermione just drop it! Ginny dropped it off for you, and I was just… making sure it was good reading material?" he offered.

Hermione just laughed. "Fine, fine. We'll pretend I didn't see you reading that book."

Ron blushed again, "So what did Luna need?" he asked quick to change the subject.

"Oh nothing, she needs some information for our case tomorrow, the one we've been working on for a month. She got a lead and needed and Auror to go out. We called in that new guy in your squad, McDougall or something." Ron nodded in approval McDougall was a nice enough bloke, but he just might have to stop by his desk Monday morning and have a chat with him about working with his wife.

Hermione got up, and started readying herself for bed. Ron snuggled down into the covers, chucking that horrible book on the ground. Waiting for his wife to get into her pajamas, and lie down with him. When Hermione was finished, she fell asleep almost instantaneously. Ron smiled and watched her sleep, something he would never get tired of doing. All thoughts of book lying on the floor, with the title "50 Shades of Grey" were gone.

**(A/N: I know 50 Shades of Grey would not have been published at the time of the story, but shhhhhh! It made me chuckle when I wrote it, this isn't my best chapter. But I promise within the next two or three chapters the plot will start to pick up)**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:I own nothing :'( this all belongs to the wonderful Jo!

Chapter Four:

"You two should really be getting started on that potions assignment!" Rose scolded the two boys who were lounging around in the library. Scorpius was writing a letter to his mother, and Al had turned his potions book into a fleet of paper planes for the last half hour; much to Roses dismay.

"Honestly Rosie you're over re-acting! That assignment isn't due for a week!" Scorpius called, rolling up his letter, and standing up from the table where they had worked for the past hour. "Well I'm going to bring this up to the owlery, Al let's go!"

Al groaned "Oh come on Scorpius! I was having so much fun here! Doing all this fun homework!"

Rose was gave them both a look that could kill "You'll regret it when I'm way more successful than you!"

Albus just scoffed "Yeah right! I'm the Chosen Ones son!" Lily walked over, her amber hair pulled into a high pony tail her green eyes sparkling.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Lily plopped down in a seat next to her cousin.

"Nothing, we we're just leaving! Have fun Lily flower!" Al called whisking away his friends out into the hallway, getting an un-approving look from Madame Pince.

Scorpius chuckled at his friend, "Why do you always get so upset when your brother or sister come over to us?" Al just shook his head, Scorpius was an only child he didn't understand.

"Why did I need to come with you to go the owlery? You're old enough to go on your own Scorpi-poo!" His voice raise a couple octaves, while he pinched the taller boys cheek.

"You are completely barmy Albus Potter!" The two boys walked in silence for a couple of minutes, before Scorpius spoke again. "Hey Al? Have you ever dreamed about a girl before?"

Al looked over at his friend with a look of puzzlement. "Well yeah, last night I had a dream that Nan came over a cooked us a huge feast with all of my favourite things! It was a great dream!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Not like that! Like about girl...our age?"

Al shook his head. "No way all the girls in our years are complete nutters!"

The boys headed up the stairs to the owlery, completely oblivious to the older Potter that was standing at the top of the stairs. Scorpius told Al about his dream, well not all the fine details but the gist of it.

When they reached the top, James pushed past the two almost sending Scorpius down the stairs. "If I were you, I would keep my dreams to my self Blondie!"

Scorpius looked over at Albus, his eye bugged out. Scorpius knew James didn't like him, and now he was scared. Al shrugged it off "He wont kill you, just maim you a little, just be happy it wasn't Lily you were talking about!"

***************

"Morning Luna!" Hermione called enter her office to see the blond-headed girl sitting at her desk.

"Hello Hermione, I apologise again for calling you in so late last night, but I did find out some more information about the supposed "Dark Wizard" those snatchers were talking about"

Hermione took a seat across from Luna, pulling out some parchment and a quill. "That's great Luna! tell me everything."

As the two witches exchanged top-secret information, across the Ministry Ron headed over to this McDougall characters desk.

From what Ron could see he looked nice. His robes where clean and pressed, his dark brown hair was combed neatly, and his beard was neatly trimmed.

"Hey Mate!" Ron said approaching his desk. McDougall looked up, recognition flashing across his face, he stood to shake Ron's hand. "Hello Mr. Weasley, I was beginning to think you'd never arrive!"

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would that be..." he glanced down at the name plate on his desk. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Just call me Jon. Well sir, I've working with your wife for about a week now. The other lads told me you'd be coming over to make sure I was okay to be working with Hermione."

Ron was a little hurt that Hermione didn't tell him that she was working with this Jon guy, but she wasn't surprised. There were many times in the past were Ron had gotten a little over protective of Hermione at work.

Ron just nodded to Jon "Well you seem like a nice enough lad, but if your offend Hermione, or even Luna you will be kicked off my squad faster than you can say quidditch!" And with that Ron headed off to go find Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
_ Dear Dad_  
_ Dad, I'm freaking out here, I really don't know what to do. I over heard Scorpius say that he's in love with Rose! What? I wanted to smash his face in when I heard it, but I wanted to save some for Uncle Ron. (Plus Mum would kill he if I got another detention) Anyways, what am I suppose to do with that information?! Other than that things have been really good, I think I might have failed my Charms test, but lets keep that between us. Plus 'she' said yes to Hogsmeade with me! How are things back at home? _

_All my love, James_

_Dear Dad_

_ This letter is just in regards to the letter I know you'll be getting from James. All Scorpius said was he had a dream about Rose. He never said he liked her, or had feelings for her. Plus she's been really annoying lately about this project we have coming up soon. Anyways, give mum my love, and I'll still be writing my monthly letter. Lily's doing good, she thinks she did really good on her Transfiguration test. _

_ Love, Albus_

Harry folded up the two letters he got from his sons chuckling. "Gin? You were right." He said fishing 10 galleons out of his pocket.

Ginny looked from the book she was reading, "What are you on about?" Though she was confused she didn't hesitate to accept the money. Harry chuckled as he placed the coins in her out stretched palm, sitting on the overstuffed beige couch next to her. Setting her book down on the coffee table, she crawled into his lap; laying her head on his chest.

"Well he's dreaming about her." Harry stated, twirling a strand of Ginny's long ginger hair. A puzzled expression passed over her face, "Who James? Because I didn't know I would be getting money for my son dreaming?"

Harry rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips, "No, Scorpius. He had a dream about Rose." Ginny laughed. "Well then I did deserve that money! What did I tell you Potter! Now we just have to keep it from Ron!"

**yikes that was pathetically short, I promise it will pick up soon! PS: this is on my wattpad account if you wanted to check it out there too! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Albus for Merlins sake, let's go!" Scorpius called to his black haired mate, who was struggling to pull his shoes on. Albus tripped over his open trunk, falling on to the ground with a hard thud.

Scorpius ran over to his clumsy friend, who was now sprawled across the floor of the dormitories. Pulling the shorted boy off the ground they made their way down the stairs to the common room, where they were greeted by Rose who was dressed and ready for today's quidditch match.

Though she got most of personality from her mother, like being a know-it-all, and frankly a genius, she took more than just her red hair from her father. Ron had taught her how to play quidditch at a young age. When the Weasley/Potter clan got together all the kids would play quidditch. It wasn't just a sport to them it was a way of life, or so Ron said. But when Rose got to Hogwarts she excelled at her flying lessons, and just like every other lesson was top of her class. She was chosen to be Ravenclaw's Chaser, and was a force to be reckoned with. She was an amazing player, and though they didn't like to admit it she could play better than Albus and Scorpius.

"Today's match is going to be a good one, but you better get to the pitch before all the good seats are gone!" She said, referring the queue of students making their way to the pitch. "Of course dear cousin, we'll be right along. Don't you have a game plan to figure out or something"

Rose just laughed, "You think we'd wait 'till now to think of a plan? Oh Albus you make me laugh!" She spun on heels, striding out of the Slytherin common room with more confidence than James himself. Who, by the way she was playing against today.

Albus shook his head, following his cousin out the door. He stopped and poked his head back in when he realised Scorpius wasn't trailing behind him. Instead the blond boy was seated in one of the chairs by the fire place, his eyes glued to the piece of paper he was holding. His expression changed from shock, to understanding, to anger. Scorpius looked ready to kill, he crumpled the sheet of paper up throwing it into the fire place. Which popped and hissed in approval of something new to burn.

"Scorpius? Aren't you coming to the pitch?" Albus questioned softly, as if lowering his voice would tone down his friends anger. Albus was a calm, understanding person who didn't like to see misfortune on anyone, especially someone close to him.

"Uh, you know what Al, I don't think I'm going to come today." Scorpius responded, running his fingers through his pale hair. He glanced at his best friend, picking up on the tone of the conversation, "I'm, just not feeling well. And I've got this Charms thing to do. Don't have time for quidditch sorry!" He attempted to find a good enough excuse.

Al's eyes brows scrunched together, "But you love quidditch? You would miss it for the world?" He was puzzled but thought better of questioning his mate. If this was about Rose, and James then Al didn't want to get involved. Not that he didn't care about Scorpius' problems, it's just that Al wasn't particularly good at relationship advice. That was definitely Lily's forte.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it. Hope you feel better." Al offered awkwardly, as he exited the common room. He ran into Hugo on his way out to the match, the two cousins chatted as they made their way to the pitch.

*****  
"Potter passes to McMasters. McMaster flies ahead, barely missing the Bludger sent from Ravenclaw's Beater, Alex Chang." Lysander's dreamy voice filled the pitch. As one of the most intense games of quidditch took place before them.

Hugo leaned over to cousin "Honestly they should get Lorcan to announce, at least he doesn't sound like he's about to doze off!" Al's chuckle was cut short as Rose was flung off her broom when hit by a Bludger.

The crowd gasped, and held their breath as Madame Hootch blew the whistle and stopped the game. The players descended to Rose, James looked frantic as they all stared at her. They crowed in around her, much to Hugo's dismay, who had grabbed Lily's hand as a reflex. They crowd of players parted as Rose flew up and did a loop around the crowd. Who were whooping and hollering.

"Rose Weasley is back on broom, as the game starts up again!" Lysander stated, sounding a little more excited this time. It was well known Lysander Scamander had a little crush on Rose. Hugo released Lily's hand immediately, exhaling deeply. "Honestly, I don't know why she plays this game! She going to get her self killed!"

Albus looked over at his younger cousin, "Does that mean you don't want to play either?" Hugo looked at Al as is he had grown another head. "Of course I want to play!"

"But you could get your self killed." Albus continued, noting Hugo didn't get his point. "Eh, a little scratch here, broken limb there. Nothing I can't handle!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "That doesn't make any sense Hugo, you cried yesterday when you got a sliver"

Al laughed, and turned his attention back to the game. It lasted another hour, before Ravenclaw reigned victorious. Beating Gryffindor by 20 points. As students trickled back to their dorms, the sound of Ravenclaw's victory could be heard through-out the grounds.

Al decided to go in for an early night, assuming Scorpius was in his bed next to Al's. he drifted off to sleep quite quickly, dreaming of quidditch matches, and Grannie Weasley's cooking.

The next morning, Albus wasn't awoken by a cold spout of water, or being flipped out of bed. He woke up gradually, Al flipped over to find Scorpius. But to his puzzlement, there was no one in the dorm. The three other boys Al and Scorpius shared a room with where no where in sight. Their beds laid unmade, in a way the would usually make Scorpius' stomach sick.

As Albus look around the room again, he noticed one thing odd. Scorpius' bed lay the exact same way. "How odd" he though aloud, and he climbed out of bed. He noticed one other thing, Scorpius trunk was missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay guys, there is a nice long chapter to make up for my shitty short one! I thought Rose should play quidditch, because in all fan fictions she is a carbon copy of Hermione. And we'll that might be true, she does have some Ron Weasley in her. It seemed only right to have her be part of something Ron loved.

Well I'd love feedback! Sorry for any mistakes! :)  
Much love  
Tay


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in the light of the porch light, Ron fumbled around in his pocket. "_Damn" _He mumbled under his breath. Giving up hope of finding his keys, he pulled out his wand. "Alohomora" There was a click, and Ron pushed the door open. Kleenex and mugs littered the coffee table, the TV cast a blue glow over the mound of blankets piled on the couch. The lights illuminated the sleeping figure seated on the stairs.

Ron chuckled setting his brief case down on the table, and shrugging off his coat. He walked over to Hermione who was snoring quietly, wrapped up in one of his old jumpers. "'Mione, come on love. Lets get you to bed." A smile danced across his face as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Will you carry me?" Hermione was not one to ask to be carried. But she was sick and didn't have the energy to get up. She felt her self being hoisted into the air, and was engulfed in Ron's scent. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder, her head felt stuffed up and her limbs felt like a million pounds.

Ron laid her down on their bed, he pushed away a strand of hair that was dancing in front of her face. Pulling the covers over her small frame, she snuggled into the think duvet. Ron changed out of his work clothes, he strode downstairs to flick the TV off. He never understood Hermione's desire to watch these stupid shows, but he never understood her desire to read book either. He glanced at he situation at the coffee table, taking out his wand. Ron made quick work of that mess.

Ron made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the sandwich he had made his self that morning. Right as he was about to devour the sandwich, there was a burst of light from outside the window. Getting up to check the source of the flash, Ron knew it couldn't be anyone inside the protective enchantments. For Hermione had linked them to the clock on the wall, it would chime three times if some one entered, or tried to enter.

Standing about a foot away from the enchantments was a hood figure. They didn't try to approach the house, or pull their wand out. They just stood their almost as if wait for someone to some outside, to welcome them in. Ron pulled on his house coat, and his slippers. Slipping his wand in his pocket he made his way into the brisk autumn night.

When Ron was close enough to the figure to see their face, he inwardly groaned. "_For Merlin's sake! What did I do to deserve this?_" Standing on the side of the road by the Weasley's house was Draco Malfoy. Though Ron had seen the wanker every year at the platform, he hadn't been able to get a good look at the blond-haired man. He hadn't changed much, his hair was lighter, and the bags under his eyes looked darker. But all in all, he looked the same as he did back in their school days.

Draco was the first to speak. "Ron, I need your help."

Lily had been helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary, when James came sauntering in. "Lily darling!" He drawled, draping her arm over his sisters head. "How have you been?"

Lily just rolled her eyes, "What do you want James?" Shoving his arm off her head, placing the medicine vile back in the cabinet. "I never understood how in your first year, you got to help Madame Pomfrey? It just doesn't make sense Lilykins!" Lily's checks flushed a bit. "Well I mean Dad might have said something, but who asked you anyways?" She snapped at her older brother.

Lily had spent all her summers with her grandmother. It was always so full at her house. Every other day someone new would show up, and with that many people there were always injuries. Molly had taken Lily under her wing, expanding her desire to help people. Teacher her simple remedies, and basic healing spells , Lily had thrived under Molly's supervision at a remarkably young age. When Lily had got to Hogwarts, she was more than eager to help out.

"Well anyways, I heard from a very reliable source that a certain Lucas Thomas fancies you?" Lily again rolled her eyes "If you do that any more they'll get stuck that way!" James taunted.

"Honestly James, why should it matter to you who fancies me? And besides Lucas all ready has a girlfriend!" James scoffed, "You believe that? The kid is an under developed pygmy puff! He of all people does not have a girlfriend!"

James was about to tell Lily that unlike the younger Thomas, Carrie Thomas who happened to be in James year was the complete opposite of her little brother. But Lily interrupted, "JAMES ENOUGH ALL READY! I have a lot of stuff to do!" Right then a moan could be heard from across the infirmary, Lily just raised her eyebrows to prove her point. Lily walked over to the moaning patient, a fifth year who had been dared by his friend to drink a Fungiface potion. Feeding the boy a small sliver of cheese, laced with an antidote, James continued his story.

"Mum dated a Thomas once. Dad said it wasn't good!" Lily seemed unfazed by James stories, so he switched topics. "Okay well have you heard about Rose and Scorpius?" James inquired, as Rose came rushing to the room followed by Albus.

"Have you seen Scorpius?"


End file.
